Un comienzo Inesperado
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Y siguen jodiéndome aunque no se den cuenta. Hablan y hablan como si fuera el fin del mundo. Sus voces son gritos molestos e insultos que los hacen sonreír. ¿Cuál es el sentido de gritar tanto? Pues ni idea...


Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**Un Comienzo Inesperado**

**.**

**.**

Y siguen jodiéndome aunque no se den cuenta. Hablan y hablan como si fuera el fin del mundo. Sus voces son gritos molestos e insultos que los hacen sonreír.

¿Cuál es el sentido de gritar tanto? Pues así empieza todo: primero habla uno lo más bien y sin importancia con otra persona. Luego se unen los demás hasta el punto de ni siquiera escuchar sus propias voces, y de ahí vienen las ganas de hacer tonterías y gritar como locos en vez de hablar civilizado. Lo único que, creo, va en sus cabezas en el momento en que empieza todo esto, es que les dará más "Popularidad". Si lo puedo llamar así.

Todo esto siempre es empezado por un chico (o al menos, eso pasa en mi clase), y los chicos son unos adolescentes locos con las hormonas alborotadas.

El punto es que gracias a ellos, el salón esta patas arriba. O más resumido: hecho un alboroto total; Papeles volando por todas partes, gritos, insultos, unos están parados en sus pupitres, otros hacen bailes de Rap o quien sabe qué, chicas en sus celulares entrando al Facebook, etc, etc... ya que a cada paso hay algo nuevo que ellos hacen.

Esquivo un papel que por poco y me da en el ojo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que... ¿De donde han sacado ese balón de Basquetbol? Andan jugando con él por el frente de la clase.

A quien engaño ¡Son unos locos psicópatas! Esto parece un dibujo animado, sacando cosas de no sé donde. Y no me refiero solo a los chicos, sino que también a las _inocentes_ chicas que _sonríen_ ante todo esto. Porque ellas también estaban gritando hace un rato, es más, les puedo asegurar que alguna de ellas pudo haber traído ése balón.

Ya empezaron a decir las partes del cuerpo que ellos consideran insultos, quisiera verlos decirlos con la profesora de Biología Ja. ¡O mi Dios! Todos se están riendo,y eso significa que ellos seguirán con sus travesuras. Demasiado tarde, ya empezaron nuevamente con sus tonterías.

Profesora de Matemáticas ¡¿Donde estas cuando te necesito?!

Y sí, solo tengo que soportar cinco horas más. Después de todo ¡esto es la primera clase!

A quien engaño, no sobreviviré.

Ni siquiera me imagino viva en las demás clases. Agg.

Y cuando pensaba que podría ser peor, los gritos disminuyen. Miro a todos lados y veo que sacan todos los papelitos y cosas que se tiraron a velocidad récord y sentándose en sus mesas. Miro al causante del milagro para encontrarme a la puerta media abierta revelando un poco del cuerpo de la profesora de matemáticas hablando con otra profesora. ¡Milagro!

Los susurros (que antes fueron palabras y esas palabras antes fueron gritos supremos) disminuyen conforme la puerta se iba abriendo. Lo único que se escucha son algunas palabras en el aire de la profesora de Matemáticas.

Ella entra tranquilamente y con un cuaderno en una de sus manos. Se sienta y sonríe a toda la clase inocente, mientras dice:

–Esto que ven acá– Levantando el cuaderno con bordados en rojo.– es el cuaderno de observaciones. Si no me muestran su tarea ya hecha y completa por todo el tiempo que me he ido, entonces tendrán dos observaciones, una porque sé qué los que no la hicieron estaban en el alboroto, y la otra por no tomarse el tiempo para hacer la tarea.–_¡Que suerte la mía!_ Pensé. Yo había terminado la tarea hace unos diez minutos. Eran cuentas de monomios y polinomios. Fácil para mí, aunque me tomo un tiempo no entreverarme y que las entendiera. En el momento de que ella termino de hablar todos se habían tensado. Mi compañero de al lado me había susurrado un "Me pasas la tarea" y yo lo había fulminado de reojo con la mirada. O al menos eso me pareció hacer porque el chico se movió nuevamente a su lado sin decir nada más.

Después de todo ¡No porque sea una Nerd significa que me copien o les pase la tarea que yo con tanto esfuerzo he hecho mientras se "divertían" haciendo todas esas cosas incontables!

Suspiro frustrada. Aunque no fue un suspiro audible porque la profesora esta aquí.

Cada vez que alguien me pedía la tarea siempre recibían _la mirada_ como respuesta, y ellos siempre se retiraban a su lugar de receso. Era el único mando que tenia aquí.

Bajo la mirada al garabato que estaba haciendo después de haber terminado la tarea, y espero mi nombre en la lista para ir con mi tarea hacia la profesora, y que una vez más todos me llamen _come libros_ en cuanto toque el receso y salga del salón. Pero ya no me importa, estoy acostumbrada.

Desde que había empezado segundo de liceo, hace como cuatro meses, me habían empezado a llamar así por ser la que siempre hacia los trabajos y se quedaba en clase a terminar de escribir lo que había en la pizarra o terminar la tarea. No me importaba, este era mi lugar. Podría ser una paria social, pero tenia una mente muy buena e inteligente que llegaba a recordar todo lo que decían o escribían los profesores.

¿Y que podía hacer para que me dejaran en paz? Nada. Sé que suena inmaduro y todo eso, pero ya no quiero recibir peores miradas y que inventen cosas sobre mí que ni siquiera son verdad.

Algunas veces hasta prefiero estar en casa que aquí. Tranquila y en paz. Leyendo o escribiendo cosas. Tal vez hasta durmiendo. Pero no puedo. Para mí estudiar no es una obligación, para mí estudiar es algo que me dará futuro, que me ayudara a entender y comprender cosas que nunca entendí ni comprendí.

Si deseara algo para el liceo seria un poco más de estudio por parte de los alumnos, más tranquilidad y paz, menos gritos y más charlas en susurros o en voz baja.

A medida que pasaba la chica que esta antes de mí, miro hacia mi cuaderno y paso las hojas hasta encontrar la tarea que hace un rato hice.

La chica llamada Miyako (quien era antes de mí) regreso con una mirada triste y apenada, ella es la única que no había hecho nada en toda la clase. Pero yo sabía que ella tampoco era muy buena en matemáticas por eso debo asumir que la profesora pensó que ella también había estado involucrada en el alboroto reciente. Miyako es la única alumna de la clase a la que sí le pasaría la tarea. Nunca le copia a nadie y asume las consecuencias de todo lo que hizo en clase. O como ahora, lo que no hizo en clase. Desearía ser como ella en ese sentido. Pero por lo menos soy buena en todas las materias (menos educación física, que la paso saltando de puntitas), y no voy tan mal en las clases como esperaba estar al mudarme a una ciudad nueva he ir a una secundaria nueva.

Miyako se sienta en su pupitre y me sonríe, creo que es la única aquí que lo hace. La profesora llama a mi nombre y me dirijo hacia donde esta. Mientras camino entre las mesas voy viendo que todos están con sonrisas disimuladas en sus rostros. Esas sonrisas que solo utilizan cuando van a hacer una travesura. Esas sonrisas que solo utilizan cuando ME hacen una travesura.

Justo cuando pienso esto, uno de mis compañero mueve la pierna disimuladamente para hacerme tropezar. El problema es que yo ya la había visto y la esquive sin mucho esfuerzo, dirigiéndole una mirada al chico quien se llamaba Randy.

Sus sonrisas se desvanecen mientras yo llego hacia el escritorio y le entrego a la profesora la tarea que HICE para luego ver como la profesora la corregía toda, y me ponía una cruz en una que no me había convencido y que sabia qué podría estar mal. Pero como la mayoría estaban bien, y al menos las logre hacer, no me gane una observación. ¡Gracias a dios! Aunque de todas formas me sigue dando pena Miyako. Los únicos que merecen estas observaciones son chicos y chicas como Randy, el muy idiota.

Me dirijo nuevamente a mi pupitre, mirando por donde camino, y cuando me siento en él, veo a la profesora seguir nombrando y seguir poniendo observaciones.

La pena por Miyako se convierte en una nota que dice muy claro: _¿Necesitas un tutor para la clase? _Y que va enviada disimuladamente por mi mano hacia su cabello. Miyako lo lee y puedo ver su sonrisa más iluminada desde mi posición tras ella. Ella saca una lapicero de su cartuchera y me escribe y envía un: _Claro Momoko, me encantaría. _

Y sé que es el comienzo de una gran amistad. Aunque tal vez algún día esto de las miradas, sobrenombres y rumores sobre mí se acaben. Pero mientras tanto, tengo que ayudar a Miyako a ser buena en Matemática, y tal vez en otras materias. Esa es mi misión por ahora. Ya veremos que pasa con el tiempo.

Las cosas no vienen así como así y yo lo sé, así que le sonrío, esperando a que el destino no sea tan malo conmigo...

**FIN**

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Bueno esta historia la había hecho por ordenes de profesor de informática. Excepto que con otros nombres claro esta. Imaginense que yo no tenia una sola idea para esta historia y luego cuando la fui escribiendo Paff las ideas surgieron como los montones de gatos que hay en el mundo. Y si lo sé, al principio la narración es inentedible, no me juzgen, es que lo escribí en papel, y cuando escribo en papel soy un asco narrando. __Esta cosa habla de los insoportables compañeros de clase y como de la nada se puede formar una amistad._

_¡Espero les aya gustado!_

_**Hasta La Próxima**_


End file.
